My Guardian Angel
by jade254
Summary: Oneshot from Booth and Brennan's teenage years. Brennan is brutually attacked and finds herself being rescued by the one person she least expects.  CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENE PLEASE READ WARNING. R


Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Bones whatsoever.

Rated T Minor language, violence and graphic scenes. WARNING. This fic will contain a rape scene so please do not read if you find offensive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears formed as she yelled at him. "Please don't touch me!" She struggled to escape his strong vice like grip, yet her cries did nothing to deter her attacker. He continued to hold her tighter and tighter then pushed her forcefully and they both went crashing to the ground. He fell heavily on top of her causing her a cry of pain as his elbow dug into her ribs.

"Stop!" she shouted. Panic consumed her as ripped open her shirt. Temperance whimpered as he unhooked her bra with ease, like he had done it hundreds of times before. "Don't do this" she pleaded, like she had never pleaded before.

He backhanded her hard across the face "Shut up! If you had just agreed to sleep with me when I first asked I wouldn't have to resort to such extremeties" he spat as his hand reached under her skirt and tore off her underwear. Tears rolled down her cheeks now fully aware of the situation she had found herself in. The hard reality of what he wanted to do to her hit her like a ton of bricks.

He grabbed her flailing arms pinning them down. "You brought this on yourself so you have no-one to blame but YOURSELF! Now lie back and enjoy."

_How can I enjoy this. I'm still a virgin I 've never even kissed a boy let alone had sex. _Her mind was screaming _I'm not ready for this._

How did it come to this? How had she given him the impression that this was what she wanted. Tim Sullivan had been in the same foster family as she. She remembered the day she met him well. This was to be the fourth family she had been sent to live with. She had been nervous, not knowing whether this family was going to starve her, beat her, dump her out on the street when she became rebellious. No, this family was different. There was just her, Tim and two little girls, twins Kelly and Mara they were only seven. Tim had greeted her that day. He had showen her around and insured she was welcomed into her new family. He had been so helpful, He had taken care of her, like a big brother. They talked, they shared jokes, he tried to get her open up, to knock down the walls she had built up around her and finally taught her to trust people again. It had been six months the longest time she had survived one family and for the first time she felt a sense of belonging. She knew she never wanted to leave.

On her sixteenth birthday. Mrs Dennehey the foster carer had thrown her a big bash, with balloons and cake, and presents. It had been overwhelming and to Temperance it was the best day of her entire life. Everything seemed perfect, that was until one evening just two days after she turned sixteen that things changed. Tim had invited her for a walk, only that that so called walk has ended up with him breaking into the school they attended. "What are you doing? Temperance asked a little shocked at what he was doing.

Tim just laughed "I thought you told me you were rebellious Temperance."

"Yes, but nothing like this. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Chill baby."

Temperance looked worried. If they were caught then that could jeopardise her living with Miss Dennehey.

Tim dragged her in "It's fine, trust me."

Before long they were roaming the halls and then Tim pulled her into the mens gym locker room. He sat her down and started to stroke her hair.

"Look Temperance. We've known each other for just over six months now, and well I really like you. Actually I more then like you I think I love you, and I think you love me too."

Temperance, a little taken back at this sudden revealing of his true feelings brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "I do like you and we are really good friends."

Tim pulled away. "Is that all I am to you, a friend Don't you feel anything towards me?"

Temperance had no experience of love. She had been alone her whole life. No-one had really loved her, except maybe her parents but they had left her. Even her brother Russ had left her. How could she know what love was. "I love our friendship" she quickly added.

"I think there is more than that. Now you are sixteen we could, you know do it."

"Do it?" she questioned, frowning as she did so.

"Yeah you know, sex, you and me." He moved in closer his lips eventually finding hers.

For a split second Temperance lost herself in the moment, but when his hand began wandering to other parts of her anatomy she panicked "No Tim this isn't what I want."

Tim went red with anger "Well it's what I want and you can't deny it's what you want."

"No!" and with a boost of energy she never knew she had she pushed him off and ran. Her heart was racing and she trembled wth fear all the way home. She rushed to her room finding solace in the comforter on her bed. She decided to keep quiet about what had happened. No-one would believe her story anyway.

The days which followed Tim had avoided her like the plague. She ignored him too, keeping out of his way wherever possible. Luckily for her two months later Tim turned eighteen and was no longer able to stay in foster care. He had to leave and even though she had resented him for what he did she had grown to enjoy his company, and now she found herself alone once again.

Since Tim had left Temperance resorted to her rebellious stage and one night she had gone alone to the school. This time however there seemed to be some kind of event going on. She heard music and saw students dressed in posh frocks and suits. She was sure she had read something about a dance but couldn't quite recall. It didn't matter, she wanted to be alone. She sat in the girls locker room this time, sobbing. She hadn't been aware that Tim had followed her there and this time he had been hell bent on getting what he wanted. Now she was brought back to her senses by his cruel taunting.

"You didn't think I was going to forget what we almost had. I've never had a virgin before, I will be sure to make it extra special" and with one unmerciful thrust he entered her.

Temperance screamed in pain. She could feel the wetness of blood trickling down her thighs. As his movements became more brutal the agony only worsened. Her screams got louder.

"Shut the hell up!" Tim yelled. He grabbed her panties and stuffed them in her mouth to stifle her screams. It seemed to go on forever before he let go of her wrists and moved them to grab her upper arms. He clutched them hard as he reached his climax.

Temperance couldn't breathe. The makeshift gag was restricting her breathing and she felt faint. _Is he going to kill me now?_ Fear consumed her as the thought crossed her mind. _No! He said he loved me once. He wouldn't kill me would he?_ Then she came to the conclusion that she if he had indeed loved her he would never have raped her.

What happened next though only brought her nightmare to reality. Tim pulled out a flick knife and without so much as a conscience he pushed it against her throat. "I really enjoyed myself tonight. Out of all the other girls you really were the best, but I really can't have you running back to Miss Dennehey or the police for that matter, crying to them about what I did. I am going to go to high places and I can't have some 'little girl' ruining all that. He pulled the knife back and said "Don't worry, it won't hurt for too long."

Temperance closed her eyes. She was too weak to fight back so she lay there giving in.

The fear over what would happen next prevented her from seeing or hearing the man approaching them. Temperance gasped as Tim was grabbed by the well dressed stranger. His fist connected with Tim's face and she heard a crack as blood gushed from his nose.

Tim fell down, dazed and apparently a little queazy at the sight of his own blood.

Temperance was now able to pull the gag out of her mouth and gasped for much required oxygen. She laid there, not daring to move. For all she knew this guy could be here to dish out the same treatment. Unlikely, but for now she couldn't trust him even if he had the best intentions, yet the voice that spoke next was soft and soothing. "Miss are you alright?"

_Alright_ he thought about what he had just asked. _How could she be alright. Judging from her torn clothing, the discarded underwear the dried blood between her legs. It looks like she has been raped yet I asked if she' alright. Yeah right I'm just sure she feels like a million dollars._

Tears spilled from her eyes again, yet she didn't answer. This was possibly her saviour but still she cowered away as he knelt beside her. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her partially exposed body. He could feel her trembling beneath him. "My name is Seeley Booth. I was attending the the school dance, hence the suit. I got bored, decided to do some exploring and now i'm really glad I did. I heard the screams and even though I felt I should ignore it, I just couldn't. I couldn't bare it if I just walked on by and did nothing.

As her blue eyes locked with his chocolate brown eyes she now remembered him. He was slightly older but she had seen him on occasion around school. Always the handsome one, the popular one. The one the cheerleaders drooled over. The sort of guy she knew she would never stand a chance with. She managed a slight smile "Temperance Brennan" The next sound she heard though caused her to flinch.

"What the hell is going on?" It was Tim and he was groggily awakening.

He watched as the other guy was attending to Temperance. He scrambled to his feet and pushed the stranger away from her. Seeley went crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Temperance wanted so much to help him, but she was too stunned to move. Tim took hold of her shoulders and began repeatedly slamming her head on the ground.

"Stop, please stop!" she yelled as her head began swimming. She fought to remain conscious but she was quickly losing the battle. Everything was spinning and she blacked out.

Seeley, with immense determination got up and attacked Tim hitting him square across the jaw. He grabbed his arm and repeated his action. "Did it make you feel good doing what you did to her... well did it?"

"She deserved it" he smirked.

Seeley clenched his fist and with a more severe blow he punched him again causing Tim's head to snap back. Tim groaned and fell backwards his head smacking the ground and this time he was definitely unconscious. He moved back over to Temperance who remained unconscious.

"We need to get you to a hospital" he said as he slid one hand under her legs and one under her shoulders.

As Temperance slowly awoke she realised she was in the arms of her rescuer. Where are you taking me? Please dont hurt me" she stuttered.

I won't hurt you, I promise. Seeley reassured her. He could never hurt her. He had only seen this girl around school a few times yet he was drawn to her and felt compelled to help her. How did he not notice her before. If he had maybe she wouldn't have been hurt by that monster. He took her to his car and placed her on the backseat. "You're safe now." He then turned ran back into the building and dragged Tim out forcing his ass into the front passenger seat. He was still out cold so he didn't give him any trouble.

Once back in his vehicle he checked on her again. She had passed out once again so he took this opportunity and pulling out his cellphone he dialled 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Yes i'd like to report a rape."

He explained that he had detained the assilant and was on his way to D.C general hospital.

Once outside the emergency center Seeley hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt. He could hear sirens in the distance but his first priority was getting her help.

He carried her in to the reception where a young doctor came racing across to them. "What happened? " she asked as she yelled for a nearby nurse to fetch a gurney.

"She's been raped."

The doctors quickly barked some orders before turning back to the young man. "Do you know her name?"

"Brennan, Temperance Brennan. Please just keep her safe."

The doctor nodded "I need a rape kit now" The doctor informed the nurse assisting. She then went to ask him some further questions but when she looked again he was already making his way to the nearby exit.

As Temperance slowly regained consciouness she was rather frightened now not knowing where she was "Where am I? Where's Seeley?"

"Is that the name of the young man who brought you in?" The nurse asked inquizzitively.

"Yes" she smiled "He's my guardian angel."

The doctor took her hand "Yes he was and i'm sure that one day you'll meet him again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N That was a little hard to write but it was playing in my mind. It may not have been to everyones taste but hey this is the land of fanfic.


End file.
